VeggieTales
|Comedy|Christianity}} | creator = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "VeggieTales Theme Song" | endtheme = "What Have We Learned?" | composer = | country = United States | num_episodes = 47 | list_episodes = List of VeggieTales videos | executive_producer = | producer = |Jon Gadsby |Jennifer Combs |David Pitts }} | runtime = |30 minutes }} | company = Big Idea Entertainment | distributor = | network = | picture_format = |16:9 1080i }} | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.veggietales.com/ | image_size = 250 | followed_by = VeggieTales in the House VeggieTales in the City | related = 3-2-1 Penguins! Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures }} VeggieTales is an American series of children's computer animated television shows, videos, and feature films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christian culture. The show is aimed at children aged three to eight. The episodes frequently retell and re-create Bible stories anachronistically reframed and include humorous references to pop culture. The series was developed by Big Idea Entertainment and is owned by Comcast through its subsidiary, DreamWorks Animation's DreamWorks Classics. The characters in VeggieTales were created by Phil Vischer. He and Mike Nawrocki began producing the videos, and they also did many of the voices. Originally released in direct-to-video format, the videos debuted on December 21, 1993. From 2002 to 2003, Big Idea created a short running spin-off called Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. From September 9, 2006 to September 7, 2009, VeggieTales appeared on NBC as part of the Qubo Saturday morning children's programming block. On November 3, 2012, the show began running on the Trinity Broadcasting Network (TBN) as well as its children's network Smile of a Child, where it currently continues to air episodes (in a repackaged and edited format). In 2009, Netflix made numerous VeggieTales videos (in their uncut, original formats) and the two feature films available via their video streaming service. In 2014, VeggieTales in the House, produced by DreamWorks Animation Television, premiered on Netflix. The series ran for four seasons and was succeeded in 2017 by VeggieTales in the City. Big Idea has also published VeggieTales books and music CDs and branded items such as toys, clothing, and garden seeds for vegetables and flowers. Background History VeggieTales was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki through their company Big Idea Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. The program was offered in the direct-to-video market, with the first 30-minute program, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, released in December 1993. In all, Big Idea has released 45 VeggieTales episodes including three Silly Song collections, 5 holiday specials, 4 LarryBoy episodes and a drawing tutorial. In addition to these episodes, there are 13 compilations that combine previously released material, and two feature-length movies, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Beginning in 2006, the VeggieTales videos were adapted as a regular television program through the Qubo multi-platform network and NBC network. On September 30, 2008, Big Idea announced that Mike Nawrocki would create an "original new VeggieTales TV series," though no further news has been revealed. The idea for VeggieTales was conceived in the early 1990s when Vischer was testing animation software to use as a medium for children's videos. Due to the limitations of Softimage 3D at the time, he decided to avoid the technical production hurdle of designing characters with arms, legs, hair, and clothes. His first animation model was an anthropomorphic candy bar. When his wife suggested that parents might prefer a hero who promoted healthier eating habits, he began designing the characters based on fruits and vegetables. The cast of voice actors of the early Veggietales videos predominantly came from friends of Phil Vischer such as Dan Anderson (Dad Asparagus) and Jim Poole (Scooter the Carrot) who collaborated with Vischer on dramas at their local church. Softimage 3D was used for further episodes until 1999 when it was replaced with Maya. Format The episodes generally follow a standard format where a moral issue is posited in the opening countertop sequence, either through a viewer question or an issue brought up by Bob or Larry, followed by one or more "films" that address the issue, with a Silly Song in the middle. The Silly Songs are generally introduced with a title card and a voiceover saying, "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song." Some Silly Songs have alternate titles, such as "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt," or "Ukulele Karaoke with Bob," where another character sings the song instead. The Silly Song, if one appears, is usually in the middle of the program, often at a cliffhanger moment or in between two stories (although the LarryBoy episodes, in particular, often lack this segment, with the exception of League of Incredible Vegetables). Each episode ends with this program's signature sign-off: "Remember kids, God made you special and He loves you very much." VeggieTales on TV "The Toy that Saved Christmas" was broadcast on Pax TV on December 19, 1998. Another Christmas video, "The Star of Christmas", aired on over 260 public television stations in December 2002. NBC version The NBC VeggieTales television show altered the general format by opening at the front gate of Bob the Tomato's house. Bob, Larry the Cucumber, and other Veggie characters then sing the show's theme song as they hop to Bob's front door. The theme song ends with a character making a random comment, such as Pa Grape commenting on Archibald's new sweater. Bob and Larry then wait for the mailman, Jimmy Gourd, to deliver a letter. When Jimmy comes, he happily sings his Mail Song, which Bob and Larry both find tedious. Similar to the opening counter-top sequence of the VeggieTales videos, Bob and Larry read the letter and the cast tries to decide how to solve the viewer's problem through one of three regular segments: Archibald reads a story from his Big Book of Oddities, Pa Grape shows an old film, or Mr. Lunt appears with his stick puppet, Paco the Storytelling Mule, and tells a story. The result always proves disastrous, as the story or film makes no sense. Bob and Larry then intervene with a story from a VeggieTales video. The show ends with Bob and Larry wrapping things up by reiterating the story's lesson and thanking the kids for coming to his house. NBC episodes end with characters bidding the audience a simple "Good-bye". When NBC began airing VeggieTales episodes in September 2006, it edited the episodes to remove religious messages, including references to God. The original sign-off message--"Remember kids, God made you special and He loves you very much!"—became "Thanks for coming to my house today, kids. See you next week! Good-bye!" The changes were made at the request of the network's standards and practices department to enforce compliance with network policies regarding religious neutrality. The original dialogue remained viewable by users of the network's closed-caption feature. The conservative watch group Parents Television Council complained to NBC about the changes. L. Brent Bozell, president of the group, complained of the network "ripping the heart and soul out of a successful product", saying that if NBC was concerned about references to God, they should not have taken the series. Bozell added "This just documents the disconnect between Hollywood and the real world." NBC replied that the editing conformed to the network's broadcast standards, which direct producers "not to advocate any one religious point of view." NBC spokeswoman Rebecca Marks said "Our goal is to reach as broad an audience as possible with these positive messages while being careful not to advocate any one religious point of view." Vischer said he was not informed that the religious content would be removed and said he would have declined to sign the contract had he known. "I would have declined partly because I knew a lot of fans would feel like it was a sellout or it was done for money," he said. Vischer added that he still understood NBC's wish to remain religiously neutral. "VeggieTales is religious, NBC is not. I want to focus people more on 'Isn't it cool that Bob and Larry are on television.'" Netflix A new series for preschool children,Hearn, Samantha. Nolensville - Home for the Holidays, September 15, 2016, "Women in Business to hear from VeggieTales president". Accessed December 29, 2017. VeggieTales in the House, premiered on Netflix in Thanksgiving 2014. The series lead is Doug TenNapel and features a theme song by independent studio musician and frequent TenNapel collaborator Terry Scott Taylor. The deal between current VeggieTales owner DreamWorks and Netflix call for the release of 75 episodes over a three-year period with each episode featuring two 11-minute stories. Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer continue to voice their characters, but the rest of the original video cast has been replaced by veteran voice actors Tress MacNeille and Rob Paulsen. The series is an expansion of the kitchen counter-top segments of the original videos to include a full city which the characters live in. Bob and Larry live as roommates in an apartment west of the kitchen counter. Several stories revolve around a general store built into the bottom-right corner of a kitchen counter which is run by Pa Grape. The cast from the original videos remains the same aside from the absence of Mr. Nezzer, who has been replaced by a similar looking character named Ichabeezer. Themes in each episode relate to Biblical principles such as forgiveness, compassion and generosity. In 2017, VeggieTales in the House was replaced by the preschool series VeggieTales in the City. Cancellation Following the release of the episode Noah's Ark on March 3, 2015, Big Idea did not announce any new plans for further VeggieTales home video releases, seemingly focusing solely on the Netflix series. In June 2017, Mike Nawrocki appeared on the Christian talk show Today's Life, and said "if there's ever an opportunity to do something VeggieTales-related again, I would love to do that." Furthermore, Nawrocki's LinkedIn profile states that he left his position at Big Idea in February 2016. LinkedIn |accessdate= July 1, 2018}} The second and final season of VeggieTales in the City subsequently premiered on Netflix in late 2017. At the 2018 Christian Worldview Film Festival, Mike Nawrocki confirmed that he was no longer working on VeggieTales, and there was nothing in production. Phil Vischer stated that he was not returning to work on new episodes, and on July 1, 2018, he explained on Twitter that the team who specifically produced home video releases was dismissed in 2015, while the Netflix series team wrapped up their work in summer 2017. Comcast shut down Big Idea's offices in Nashville shortly afterward. Vischer has confirmed that Big Idea's employees continue to work for Big Idea, and have not been laid off. Characters VeggieTales has a continuous back story that all of the cartoons are actually teleplays, performed by various vegetables and fruit that live together on the same kitchen countertop. Some of these characters have "real names," and take on various roles in the teleplays, although in the earlier adventures they appeared as themselves, showing some of their real-life situations. Most of these "regulars", such as Larry, Bob, Junior Asparagus, and Pa Grape, were established in the earliest videos. Episodes Re-issues and re-releases Big Idea has released a few "special edition" DVDs which consist of remastered videos and additional features not on the original DVD.'' #Lyle the Kindly Viking Special Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) #King George and the Ducky Special Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) Compilation videos Various ''VeggieTales episodes were bundled into video collections ranging in size from double features all the way up to a boxed collection of the first 30 VeggieTales videos. In addition, compilation videos of only the Silly Songs were also released. These song collections included the songs in "Sing Along" format as well as countdowns of the most popular Silly Songs as voted on by fans. Reception The revenue for Big Idea grew between 1996 and 1999 from $1.3 million to over $44 million as the moral tales and off-beat humor proved popular with parents. The media group Common Sense Media commented on the TV series that VeggieTales "will probably be most amusing for younger kids, or, perhaps more accurately, less sophisticated viewers. It's not the lessons themselves that older kids might object to—more the fact that you can see them coming a mile away, and even the best songs can't make getting there any more exciting." Not only has the video series and stage productions enjoyed more financial success than the films, the reception to the films has been lukewarm both among critics and at the box office. Jonah – A VeggieTales Movie currently holds a 65% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 55 reviews from critics, with an average score of 5.8 out of 10. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything '' received a 39% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 33 reviews, with an average rating of 4.7/10. Their summary of critical consensus was, "This Veggietale should please the youngest crowds, but the silly script will tire the more discerning viewer." Related media Feature-length films *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002): Archibald Asparagus stars as Jonah in this version of the Biblical story. The Veggies learn that God is a God of second chances, and that we need to give second chances too and be compassionate and merciful. *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008): In this second VeggieTales feature film, three lazy wannabe pirates go back in time to the 17th century, to fight real pirates and become heroes in a battle, to rescue a royal family from an evil tyrant. The three slackers learn that a hero doesn't have to be tall, strong, and handsome to be useful. Stage production on the main stage at the Georgia International Horse Park in Conyers during the Celebrate Freedom 2007 concert on September 1, 2007 dressed in costume for their new film The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie that was released on January 11, 2008.]] VeggieTales Live is a series of stage shows based on the VeggieTales videos. The first stage series was part of a two-year agreement with Clear Channel in 2002. Six versions of the shows have been staged. The shows have toured across the U.S. and at theme parks including Dollywood and Silver Dollar City. Video games Big Idea, and its successors, have released VeggieTales themed games on various platforms including PC, Macintosh, iOS, and Android. Applications include games revolving around specific VeggieTales episodes (such as the PlayStation 2 release of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) to new content revolving around various VeggieTales characters. | genre = Christian Adventure Edutainment | platforms = Android, iOS, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, VideoNow | platform of origin = | creator = Big Idea Entertainment | first release version = The Mystery of Veggie Island | first release date = September 3, 2002 | latest release version = Step-by-Story presents: Larry's Missing Music | latest release date = March 19, 2012 }} Macintosh/PC #''Veggie Tales Super Silly Fun!'' (unknown release date, 2005) #''The Mystery of Veggie Island'' (September 3, 2002) #''Veggie Carnival'' (October 15, 2002) #''Jonah: A VeggieTales Game'' (October 15, 2002) #''Veggie Tales Creativity City'' (February 4, 2003) #''Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes'' (September 30, 2003) PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance games #''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple'' (August 1, 2006) iOS #"Step-by-Story presents: The Goofy Gift" (December 28, 2011) #"VeggieTales Spotisodes Collection" (February 7, 2012) #"Step-by-Story presents: Larry's Missing Music" (March 19, 2012) Android #"Step-by-Story presents: The Goofy Gift" (December 28, 2011) #"VeggieTales Spotisodes Collection" (February 7, 2012) #"Step-by-Story presents: Larry's Missing Music" (March 19, 2012) Other systems VeggieTales games shipped pre-bundled in the Canadian Game Wave Family Entertainment System. Music and audio CDs To date, there have been over 45 musical albums released that tie into either VeggieTales characters or videos. While some of the albums are merely compilations of songs from the various videos (including albums entitled Larry-Boy Soundtrack, A Very Veggie Easter, and 25 Favorite Very VeggieTunes), others contain completely original content such as stories or songs performed by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and the other VeggieTales voice talent (such as Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs, Christian Hit Music, and Bob and Larry Sing the 80's). Merchandise On February 10, 2011, Big Idea Entertainment announced several new product promotions, including partnerships with Chick-fil-A (kids meal promotions), American Puzzle Company (wooden puzzles and trains), CTI Industries (mylar and latex balloons), Tabbies (index tabs, stickers, temporary tattoos and wall clings), Victory Designs (children's guitars), and Zoobies (plush pillows and blankets). In June 2014, B&H Kids announced plans to produce a VeggieTales comic with Big Idea Productions and DreamWorks Animation. References }} External links * *VeggieTales at CEGAnMo.com * Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:American musical television series Category:Animated film series Category:Big Idea Entertainment television series Category:Children's television series Category:Children's sketch comedy Category:Christian animation Category:Christian children's television series Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:NBC network shows Category:Qubo Category:VeggieTales Category:Preschool education television series